


Protection

by Dreamyromcomangstlover



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, He needs love, I’m bad at names, James is such a puppy, Pote needs to explain himself, Some hurt/comfort, and I need this brotp, because I need James and Pote conversation, don’t hurt him please, english not my first language, he deserves the world, he had his reasons but he crossed the line, missing scene from 3x11, sorry for possible errors, their lil family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyromcomangstlover/pseuds/Dreamyromcomangstlover
Summary: Just a tiny tiny one shot with much needed James and Pote conversation after everything that happened in 3x11. Because I need them to get along again.Some strong language, because there’s no way to talk about it and not swearing.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for being here, hope you’ll like it❤️

-James, - Pote’s rather drunken voice stops me on my way upstairs. He sits in the living room, in almost complete darkness which made it impossible for me to see him beforehand and try to sneak into my room unnoticed. It’s been rough couple of days and I don’t even try to hide the fact that I’m not thrilled to have a 3.45am talk with someone who believed I was a mole like 6 hours ago and snitched behind my back trying to prove his point.not to even mention that before that I thought we actually got closer with him and he, in fact, started to trust me. I take a step into a pool of light from the only lamp lit and wait for him to talk, crossing my arms. I know what this is gonna be about and have no intention to pretend I want to hear any of it.

-I’m sorry, - I’m glad that he actually goes straight to the point, which means this won’t take long. - I was just trying to protect Teresa, - his words, as if he was the only one doing that, brings out a wave of anger in me.

-yeah? So if I didn’t get something was up and didn’t do all the job myself I’d be the one laying in the ditch with the bullet in my skull, yeah? Because of your protection? I don’t have a perfect record, I know, but neither do you, and I thought we were past this. I’m doing everything I can to keep her safe, to keep all of us safe, doesn’t it take one to see one?- words keep pouring out of my mouth expressing the feelings I never acknowledged even to myself. 

-No! ‘Cause looking at you, in these situations, I don’t see myself! I see cabron Guero who got her into this shit, lied and snitched, or aquel puto in Malta who sold us out and almost got her blown up! I’ve been in this business almost 20 years, I remember the time when everyone suddenly started praising Camila Vargas’ sicario and one doesn’t get that much attention from cartels for no reason. And in any other situation I’d be more than ready to trust you and work with you. But this is different. I want to stop doubting you and question your loyalty but every time something like this shit happens I look at you and I see pendejo who wants to sleep with her, cloud her judgment and leave her to die, because apparently that’s her type - his revelation throws me completely of guard and for couple of minutes I just stand there, dumbfounded by these words.

-I’ve never asked for your blessing, loyalty, trust or friendship, but after all the shit we’ve been through and after all the shit I pulled everyone from, I think I deserved at least some fucking respect. And I’d appreciate you not to compare me with any of that scum. Because I was trying to save that coward’s ass as well, and I was the one who got her out of that ambush in Malta. And if it come to this, I’ll die protecting her. No matter what happens between the two of us I will never betray her. My loyalty to her, no matter what, stays the same. To her, both as my boss and as my partner in any way. I wouldn’t be here if her safety wasn’t my top priority, especially after what happened today. I thought my actions ever since I met her were pretty self explanatory, but apparently, I’m still not trustworthy to any of you, - too tired to continue this conversation I turned to leave, but his voice caught me in the doorway.

-She didn’t want to believe in this. More than she didn’t want to believe it was Kelly Anne, I know. I guess she started doubting you because she’s used to being betrayed and left by men she... - he stops knowing it’s not the right place and time and he’s not the person to talk about this. But the fact that the last word hasn’t been said doesn’t mean I didn’t get the meaning. And it makes my tensed shoulders relax a little bit. Maybe that conversation wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Going upstairs and passing through the room that recently has become a place where it’s been really hard to focus on anything work-related or pretty much anything else, I find her curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Her face is a little bit red, she must have been crying. Feeling a pang of guilt but knowing better than to break her rare relatively calm sleep, I bring a comforter and cover her, slightly brushing her hair. We can talk about everything later, and now we both need to rest.


End file.
